


Deadly beauty

by Infection_Of_Void, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2021WTFStrangerThings2021: челлендж, Earrings, Gen, Handmade, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Серьги. Материалы: полимерная глина, акриловые краски.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Deadly beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Серьги. Материалы: полимерная глина, акриловые краски.


End file.
